


Art: Nights in Red Satin

by Seleya889 (Hinky_Hippo)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Digital Art, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinky_Hippo/pseuds/Seleya889
Summary: Gibbs and his team are on a case. Tony does his usual excellent work, all while pining after his boss. Despairing of ever catching Gibbs' attention off-duty, Tony uses the case's special equipment and Abby's enthusiastic assistance to make a play for Gibbs once and for all.Story: G/D slashArt: as you see it





	Art: Nights in Red Satin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firesign10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/gifts).



I was unable to post my art on our posting date, so I had to wait for everyone to have their own special day. My apologies to my author and the mods.

Thanks to Jacie for, once again, moderating this challenge for the fandom.

 

To Firesign10, thanks again so much for this lovely story! It has so much I love in it - Tony & Abby conspiring, sweet, sexy, pining Tony, and gobsmacked Gibbs! LOL!

Thank you for taking my pic and making something very special for the fandom! It's always so fun and interesting to see where a picture can take an author.

Please, go read her story!

[Nights in Red Satin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661918)

"Gibbs and his team are on a case. Tony does his usual excellent work, all while pining after his boss. Despairing of ever catching Gibbs' attention off-duty, Tony uses the case's special equipment and Abby's enthusiastic assistance to make a play for Gibbs once and for all."

Story: G/D slash

Art: as you see it

 


End file.
